Kinokino
kinokino f Quelques films tournés à Studios Francœur * 1926 : Le Joueur d’échecs de Raymond Bernard * 1927 : La Sirène des tropiques de Henri Etievant et Mario Nalpas * 1928 : Le Capitaine Fracasse d’Alberto Cavalcanti * 1929 : Le Collier de la reine de Gaston Ravel * 1930 : Le Mystère de la chambre jaune de Marcel L’Herbier * 1931 : Le Parfum de la dame en noir de Marcel L’Herbier * 1943 : Je suis avec toi d’Henri Decoin * 1944 : Les Enfants du paradis de Marcel Carné * 1945 : La Fille du diable d’Henri Decoin * 1946 : Les Portes de la nuit''de Marcel Carné * 1947 : ''Rendez-vous de juillet de Jacques Becker * 1948 : Les Parents terribles de Jean Cocteau * 1949 : Aux deux colombes de Sacha Guitry * 1954 : Le Rouge et le Noir de Claude Autant-Lara * 1957 : Casino de Paris d’André Hunebelle * 1958 : Les Misérables de Jean-Paul Le Chanois * 1959 : le Déjeuner sur l'herbe de Jean Renoir * 1984 : Le Bon Plaisir de Francis Girod * 1992 : L'Amant de Jean-Jacques Annaud __notoc__ Die 100 der Time * That Old Feeling: Secrets of the All-Time 100 * All-TIME 100 Movies - TIME's Richard Corliss updates our All-TIME 100 list of the greatest films made since 1923 — the beginning of TIME — time magazine A - C Aguirre: The Wrath of God The Apu Trilogy The Awful Truth Baby Face Bande à part Barry Lyndon Berlin Alexanderplatz Blade Runner Bonnie and Clyde Brazil Bride of Frankenstein Camille Casablanca Charade Children of Paradise Chinatown Chungking Express Citizen Kane City Lights City of God Closely Watched Trains The Crime of Monsieur Lange The Crowd D - F Day for Night The Decalogue Detour The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie Dodsworth (1936) Double Indemnity Dr. Strangelove: or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb Drunken Master II E.T. The Extra Terrestrial 8 1/2 The 400 Blows Farewell My Concubine Finding Nemo The Fly G - J The Godfather, Parts I and II The Good, The Bad and The Ugly Goodfellas (1990) A Hard Day’s Night His Girl Friday Ikiru In A Lonely Place Invasion of the Body Snatchers It’s A Gift It’s a Wonderful Life K - M Kandahar Kind Hearts and Coronets King Kong The Lady Eve The Last Command Lawrence of Arabia Léolo The Lord of the Rings The Man with a Movie Camera The Manchurian Candidate Meet Me in St. Louis Metropolis Miller’s Crossing Mon oncle d’Amérique Mouchette N - R Nayakan Ninotchka Notorious Olympia, Parts 1 and 2 On the Waterfront Once Upon a Time in the West Out of the Past Persona Pinocchio Psycho Pulp Fiction The Purple Rose of Cairo Pyaasa Raging Bull S Schindler’s List The Searchers Sherlock, Jr. The Shop Around the Corner Singin’ in the Rain The Singing Detective Smiles of a Summer Night Some Like It Hot Star Wars A Streetcar Named Desire Sunrise Sweet Smell of Success Swing Time T - Z Taxi Driver Tokyo Story A Touch of Zen Ugetsu Talk to Her Ulysses’ Gaze Umberto D Unforgiven White Heat Wings of Desire Yojimbo Great Performances Marlon Brando, On the Waterfront James Cagney, White Heat Faye Dunaway, Chinatown Cary Grant, Notorious Barbara Stanwyck, Double Indemnity Jean Renoir, The Rules of the Game Raj Kapoor, Awara Judy Holliday, Bells Are Ringing Bill Murray, Groundhog Day Brigitte Lin, Swordsman II Guilty Pleasures Gone With the Wind, 1939, Victor Fleming, U.S. Tenth Avenue Angel, 1949, Roy Rowland, U.S. Sailor Beware, 1951, Hal Walker, U.S. Diabolique (Les Diaboliques), 1955, Henri-Georges Clouzot, France School Girl, 1971, David Reberg, U.S There’s Something About Mary,1998, Bobby and Peter Farrelly, U.S. Anatomy of a Murder, 1959, Otto Preminger, U.S. Gun Crazy, 1949, Joseph H. Lewis, U.S. The Incredible Shrinking Man, 1957, Jack Arnold, U.S. Joe Versus the Volcano, 1990, John Patrick Shanley, U.S. 10 Best Soundtracks The Adventures of Robin Hood Citizen Kane The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Laura On the Waterfront Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers at RKO The Man With the Golden Arm Jules et Jim South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Roja weblinks Nn – Frankreichs unbekanntes Kinogenie. (Im engl. Original: Nn.) Dokumentarfilm, Irland, 2013, 66 Min., Buch und Regie: Paul Duane, David Cairns, Produktion: Reel Art Film, Screenworks deutsche Erstsendung: 16. August 2016 bei arte: Inhaltsangabe, Besprechungen: Pamela Hutchinson und in der Süddt. Ztg.8 Darin ..... **** * 100 besten amerikanischen Filme (AFI) * Bei en.wikipedia über /Paul_Duane Kategorie:France Kategorie:Kunst